fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Ticholla
Background history Ticholla—codenamed T'kaij during his many years as a member of Laiyas' Band—is a Saiyan mercenary whose ancestors survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta by Frieza yet were stricken from the records when they could not be found by the Planet Trade Organization as a way to save face. The members of this band would take codenames to avoid detection by the PTO and, later, to avoid the Celcian Hypotherm during his Great Saiyan Purge. The name Ticholla would take was T'kaij, an alien word meaning "annihilator" that he was called during an early one-Saiyan invasion. As time went on, Ticholla befriended both Kaalif and Kale, two other members of their mercenary band and often would partner up with Kaalif to eliminate worlds for the black market sale from non-PTO benefactors. Known Abilities *Flight *Zenkai *Death Blossom *Finger Beam *Ki Blast *Soulblade Transformations *Oozaru *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Hyper Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan *Cybo Saiyan 2 *Mega Saiyan *Mega Saiyan 2 *Heavy Saiyan *Omni Saiyan *Fusion: Tikale *Fusion: Saiyan Omega Relationships 'Family' :UNDER RECONSTRUCTION Ticholla's family refers to ancestors of his who were part of Gordo's initial squadron as well as the family he established upon reaching the planet Earth upon his starting up a relationship with a descendant of the Brief family. *Kale (brother, former crewmate) **Kress (sister-in-law, former crewmate) *Shiral Brief (mother-in-law) **Linger Brief (wife) ***Rajita Brief (son) ****Izar Brief (grandson) ****Tanga Brief (grandson) *****Nicke Brief (great-granddaughter) ****Pantal Brief (grandson) ***Boxer Brief (son) ****Jock Brief (grandson) ****Tappa Brief (granddaughter) ***Slipp Brief (granddaughter) ****Cami Brief (granddaughter) ****Kini Brief (granddaughter) Laiyas' Band Laiyas' Band are the remnants of a small band of survivors from the destruction of Planet Vegeta, who now work as mercenaries. Currently, only 18 members remain who have survived Hypotherm's Great Saiyan Purge. Initially Ticholla was a member of their group but he eventually went AWOL and they sought to kill him under orders of Lord Laiyas. As such, for the most part these are former allies turned enemies, although it is not always the case as some remained loyal to him or were not sicked on him to begin with. *Atriplex (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ceci (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Epzoter (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Gaccu (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kaalif (best friend, crewmate) *Kardool (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Konja (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Kress (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Laiyas (former crew leader, eventual rival) *Lavor (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Pare (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Rutaba (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Sorrelo (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Tatsio (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Ulluco (former crewmate, eventual rival) *Vacato (former crewmate, eventual rival) 'Extermination Squadrons' thumb|Tikale, the fusion of Ticholla & [[Kale.]] The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. As such, all characters listed here are enemies of Ticholla. *Aput *Chilblain *Craner *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Segal *Talgg Appearances *Dragon Ball Revenge *Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise Trivia *Ticholla's name is based on artichoke. *Ticholla was Somarinoa's first official Dragon Ball fan character, created in 1999. Gallery Ticholla SSj1 Sprite Left.png|Super Saiyan form Ticholla MM Spritesheet 1.png|Mega Man-style transformation spritesheet Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Male Category:Somarinoa